


You forgot about me, didn’t you?

by TheLapisWolf200



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Sapnap and Dream, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It’s Sapnap-centric in the first chapter, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradise Found, Sapnap Angst, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap? More like sadnap am I right?, Tags Are Hard, The second chapter is switching POV, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLapisWolf200/pseuds/TheLapisWolf200
Summary: Sapnap thought his friends would forget about him after they started dating.They noticed, maybe a little too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 288
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Slowly Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horrible at writing angst
> 
> **Literally coming from someone who wrote angst twice**
> 
> Keep in mind that italic is Sapnap’s thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that italic is Sapnap’s thoughts

Sapnap was tired of this. After Dream and George started dating, he was slowly being left out. He can’t remember the last time he wasn’t left out. He was just the third wheel to the group.

They had even started going on adventures without him. When one of them were gone, he finally had someone to talk to. It was rare, but he still talked to Dream more than George.

After a long time, they finally did an adventure together. But something like that was too good to be true. Sapnap was forgotten again while George looked for dungeons and Dream looked for some more iron. He decided to talk to George, because he never had the time to.

”George-“

”Look Dream! I found a dungeon that wasn’t explored yet!”

Of course he couldn’t talk to any of them. What is there to do when the only people you can talk to ignore you?

He turned around but Dream noticed.

”Sapnap, come back.” Dream spoke with a voice that made him feel unwanted.

”We noticed that you barely talked to us. Why?”

“W-well you two were so busy with eachother that-“

”Sapnap we would never leave you!” George sounded like he was lying.

It felt so... wrong to talk to them. It was probably because they ignored him all the time. The only reason they ignored him was because they were dating. He didn’t want to bother them, so he stayed silent. Of course, they didn’t seem to care.

After a long trip, they were finally home. They got a lot of loot from the dungeon. George found a third saddle, but he left it because he thought they wouldn’t need a third horse.

Now Sapnap knew his friends would leave him out.

He would usually go in the forest, mostly at night. The darker part wasn’t exactly safe, so he never explored there.

But it was one day, he got curious. He heard that it was unexplored, so he wanted to be the first person to go.

____________________  
  


The dark feeling, his gut was telling him to go back. Being adventurous, he still went to explore it.

The only light source was the torch in his hand. He had a bad feeling, but still continued. He understood why nobody explored this part. There is no light source, and Sapnap also went alone. Without Dream and George. If he had brought them, they still would’ve left him out. It was getting boring without them.

The dark feeling kept creeping up on him, but he never thought about it. He felt like he was being watched. Like two eyes was seeing his every move.

Sapnap didn’t hear the potion splash.

He didn’t find anything, and he was lost. Every direction looked the same. He couldn’t tell what was north, south, east or west.

“Did I get blindness?!” Sapnap questioned himself. He couldn’t see more than three metres in front of him, that would be a logical explanation.

He could hear whispers as the eerie surroundings sent shivers down his spine. He felt numb. His fear was catching up to him.

The whispers sounded real. He wasn’t hallucinating. He wasn’t hearing things. It was like a nightmare you would have after watching too much horror movies.

_Nothing felt real._

Suddenly, he was feeling nauseous. A sharp pain hit his neck. The world was slowly fading away. Black spots filled his vision. His eyelids were getting heavier. His world was almost completely black.

 _”Yes, you will be my youngest victim.”_ Sapnap barely heard that same whisper say. Then, he couldn’t feel anything.

____________________  
  


Sapnap woke up in a black room. The moonlight barely lit up the room. It was still dark, darker than his black hair.

He tried to move his hands. _He couldn’t._ It was tied together by something, presumably ropes. The room had a weird fade by the door. _Anything can come and you won’t expect it._

He had a horrible pain in his head. It was worse than a headache. He also had a stinging pain in his neck.

”You’re finally awake.” Sapnap almost screamed after he saw the figure in front of him. But he was numb with fear. He just randomly woke up there.

After what felt like forever, he got the little courage to ask. “W-why am I-I here?!” The figure just let out a chuckle as it pulled off its hood.

Sapnap was to numb with fear to notice the figure’s glowing red eyes and jet black hair. The look of a demon. _What is he going to do?_

The man grabbed a knife out of the cabinet behind Sapnap. “I wanna have a little fun before I end it.”

”N-no please d-don’t” He said, full of fear. But it was too late. He heard a crunch. There was blood oozing out of his left arm. His arm felt like it broke. There was so much pain.

”Let’s have some more fun.”

He felt like screaming because of all the pain. But his fear stopped him.

”It’s more fun when you scream.” The man said.

”N-no p-please-” He was cut off by a sharp pain in his legs. All he could see is the blood pouring out. His bones hurt like hell. His arm was broken. He had lots of bruises on his head. The thoughts were stopped by a hard punch to his left eye.

When he opened it, he realised something weird.

_I can’t see properly out of my left eye_

_What can I do now?!_

_Everything hurts_

_Did something stab my stomach?!_

Sapnap looked down to see his chest had a knife right under it. 

_Why didn’t he just stab my heart instead to get me out of my pain?_

“I wanted to save to fun.” The strange man replied. The knife stayed in his chest. At least three of his ribs were fractured or broken.

The vision in his left eye was almost completely black. All the bruises on his body were red. He didn’t know where his headband went. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He wanted it to end. He wanted the pain to go.

The knife caused the flesh around it to stick to it.

_If I were to remove the knife, I would bleed out and the pain would go._

He realised he couldn’t. His arms were stuck together.

”Let’s have more fun now!” The demonic man said.

The man pulled out another knife and cut a slit in the right side of the chest. The pain was getting worse. It felt like his organs were going to burst. He wanted to die. The pain was unbearable. He had said that multiple times but now it is accurate. All the pain stayed. His headache was getting worse. The vision in his left eye was almost completely black.

The blade in his stomach stayed in place as the blood started to collect around it. It was staying inside his body, so he couldn’t die from blood loss.

_Why didn’t I go with George or Dream_

_I should’ve gone with one of them_

_I shouldn’t have gone by myself_

_If I die, the pain would go away._

Sapnap snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a potion splash. It was red.

_Is that instant harming?!_

_  
_The potion had put some bruises on his arms. He was almost completely dead. The knife in his chest was digging even deeper into his flesh. He realised he was too weak to even move. He wondered if Dream and George would notice he was gone. The time he spent felt like hours. He saw the sun rising. Surely his friends would come back to him, right?

_They have to come back. They’re my friends. They care about me._

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and something flowing out of it. That man was holding an axe _._

_Wait- an axe?! That thing does a lot of damage!_

Suddenly, he felt the knife go out of his chest and into the front of his throat. The blood by his chest was dry, so he couldn’t bleed out.

He wanted his misery to end. All the pain. His friends probably didn’t notice he was gone. They only ignored him.

He left them so suddenly that he couldn’t process what happened. The knife also came out of his throat. The demon man ran away.

“You forgot about me, didn’t you?”


	2. You Do Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is finally saved  
> The promised comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m horrible at summaries too apparently  
> As you can tell I like to use commas, I’m only writing this part to show you I’m using it

Dream was sorting his chests with George. The morning sun lit up their room. Sapnap didn’t wake up yet-

_But that’s what they thought._

George was checking his locator map. He spotted something.

”Dream, come and see this”

Dream watched in horror as he saw Sapnap’s pointer far away from their house. It was very faint, like he was about to die. This wasn’t normal for a locator map. If someone was dying, the pointer would fade in and out. A normal pointer was just opaque.

”W-where is Sapnap?!”

They immediately dashed to Sapnap’s room. It was empty. That means-

“Sapnap is gone!” George blurted out in both fear and surprise. If he was gone, why didn’t he tell them?

Dream was grabbing his armor. He got his axe and told George to get his one too.

They both followed headed towards the pointer. It was in the unexplored part of the forest. Nobody ever went there. Why would Sapnap be there?

George was running faster than Dream, but he started to get tired quickly. He didn’t realise when Dream came behind him with the map.   
  
“He’s somewhere here”

Dream watched the map as his pointer and George’s one were right above the faint one. Suddenly, he spotted something. It was a room made out of blackstone. The room was hidden away, almost like a secret base.   
  


Almost immediately, he ran over to it, pulling George with him. They looked at the iron door. Dream pulled his pickaxe out and swiftly mined through it. Nothing had prepared them for what they saw.

  
  
  
  
____________________  
  


Sapnap was motionless, but he could still see and hear everything. His head and arms were battered with bruises. His chest had two scars. His neck had a random red spot. His left arm was broken and bleeding. His legs were bleeding. He was on the verge of passing out. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door breaking. The breaking was followed by a horrified gasp. He heard a voice-

_Dream’s voice_

After what had happened, he expected nobody to come for him. Unexpectedly, his wrists felt free. The pressure that was on it left. It wasn’t like he could do anything, but it was nice to have his hands free. He felt like he was moving.   
  
“George, get some potions. Sapnap needs them”

If he was being honest, it sounded like Dream was hiding concern in his voice.

_But why would Dream care about me? He has George_

Sapnap wanted his thoughts to be positive. It still seemed impossible. He felt relieved when a liquid fell into his mouth.

____________________  
  


  
Dream told George to get some potions. He decided to use the healing potions because they didn’t bring regeneration. While waiting, he was wondering why Sapnap would come to this part of the forest. It was bright during the day, but at night there are not torches to light up the area.

George came back with the potions, snapping him out of his thoughts. The bright pink fluid glowed as he opened the glass bottle. He knew that Sapnap couldn’t just wake up and drink it, so he started to hold the bottle against Sapnap’s mouth. The awkward silence filled the forest they were in.

After all the potion liquid disappeared, a few of the bruises disappeared. The scars remained. Dream knew he couldn’t carry Sapnap all the way back to the house. Luckily, there was a river that could carry them back to their house. George set his boat down and told Dream to put Sapnap on his boat.

During the boat ride, Dream and George had a conversation about how they can help heal Sapnap. It wasn’t very long until they arrived at their home, but Dream was worried for Sapnap as he peacefully sat unconsciously behind him.

Upon arriving, he set Sapnap on his bed that he was supposed to wake up on. George had given him some bandages to help with the bleeding. He also put the bandages on the broken arm. It didn’t take him much longer to notice his left eye looked a little... off.

___________________  
  


  
Sapnap woke up in his bed.

_Was all of this just a bad nightmare?_

His question was answered when he tried to get up but still felt the pain. He suddenly remembered everything that happened.

”Sapnap- you shouldn’t move as much! The bandages may fall off.”

”I thought y-you forgot about me after you started dating George” It hurt to talk. Was his vocal chords hit by the knife?

”You shouldn’t be talking either!” George said after opening the door, “But we would never forget you, even if we always ignore you.”

His headache was gone and his left arm didn’t feel broken anymore. 

_Maybe they do care about me_

But of course Dream and George left him in his bed.

_Maybe they don’t want me to recover._

He could still remember the face, the face of the killer. How his demonic red eyes glowed. How his hair was jet black. How he had red horns.

”Sapnap?”

He didn’t realise when George opened the door. George sounded concerned. Sapnap didn’t realise the wet feeling on his cheeks were tears.

George held the potion of regeneration out for Sapnap to drink.

_Is that why he was gone?_

Sapnap took the glowing pink potion and gulped it down. The scars on his legs were slowly fading away. His chest still had its scars, but it was barely visible.

“George?”

“Yeah?”

”C-can you tell me what happened?”

“Well we found you in that black room, you were unconscious. You also had a lot of scars.”

George didn’t know how Sapnap got his scars, but he assumed that someone hurt him.

_______________  
  


  
Dream was back at the room. He already told George he left. The room had a lot of weapons. There were axes and swords. There was also a lot of ropes. That was strange. With all these weapons, he assumed that the room was made to kill people. He still wondered why Sapnap would visit the unexplored part of the forest.

The room only had one window. There was also a lot of blood on the floor, but the blackstone makes it hard to see. He was confused about how Sapnap ended up in the room. His grip on his axe tightened.

_Who would hurt my friends?_

_Nobody deserves to be hurt like this_

Dream thought he was overreacting. People get hurt sometimes, but it hurts when your best friends get hurt.

_______________

Sapnap was gulping down another healing potion. George had brewed another set of potions. Sure, his friends always ignored him. But maybe they didn’t forget about him.

_Maybe they do care_

_Maybe they are just busy because they are dating_

He was startled when Dream opened the door. George also seemed startled. Dream was holding a bloody axe. George decided to speak up.

”Why does that axe have blood on it?”

”Let’s just say one person is never coming back again”

Sapnap knew his friends were dating, but they still do care about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really planning on a third chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the titles I’m horrible with titles-


End file.
